Satoko's Poor Days
by Sari-Former200
Summary: This story mainly focuses on Satoko Hojo and being in the care of her uncle. Not for children, contains:Violence, Cursing, and abuse. Chapter 1 is up and running!
1. Chapter 1:The day it happened

**Hello people of FanFiction, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! XD Anywho you're probably wondering what the hell happened to my stories, well they weren't finished yet to be born into the world of FanFiction. XD This story is all about Satoko from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni; or in English: When The Cicadas Cry or When They Cry. I dare you to watch it, not for people under the age of 18. The reason why it's about Satoko is because:**

**#1-I find her adorable XD**

**And #2-She's been bullied, abused, and killed a lot.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Satoko's Poor Days

By Sari-Former200

"PLEASE, LEAVE NII-NII'S ROOM ALONE!" the blond haired girl screamed at her uncle, begging him not to do any type of mess to the brother's bedroom. "Well, you shoulda' thought about getting me that damn checkbook instead! 'Cause I need some damn money!" The blond haired madman shouted. "But I'm just ten years old, I don't know anything about a bankbo-!" Before the girl could finish her words, her uncle threw his hand at her stomach which made her body slam against the dim white-painted wall. She landed with a thudding sound as she fell to the floor, she was almost near the staircase as she looked up. Her eyes widened as blood dripped from her mouth, her heart thumping in sadness and shock. She almost began to cry as her uncle stepped closer to her and kicked her back repeatedly. With each kick, she longer and longer wished for her brother Satoshi(Nii-Nii) to come for her, to rescue her. "You better find me that checkbook or the room would look quite a shame." The uncle said when he stopped kicking her. He began to walk downstairs leaving the crying girl on the floor. 'Nii-Nii,' she thought. 'Come and help me please! I need you right now…' And got up and began to trudge to her room. She was glad to see something that made her feel at home, but it wasn't enough. She missed being at school learning something new, spending time with her friends. It must have been two weeks he's kept her from being at school, she hated him with all of her might, and feared him with all of her spirit and what was left of it. She had to kneel down to get onto the bed, there wasn't any covers, not even a pillow to rest her swollen head. She had to curl up into a ball to find warmth of her own, as she tried she thought about her abusive uncle. 'Why is he doing this to me?' she thought of one, 'Why can't he get a job like regular people?' another one came, 'When will Nii-Nii come back?' as she thought more and more about her uncle and those eyes he had when he got pissed, the more she longed for her brother and the more sicker she felt when she thought about those other abusive times she tried to endure. She looked out of the window and stared at it looking at the stars that were twinkling bright in the dark sky. As she stared at the stars they seemed like the memories she had of her and her brother having fun instead of being abused. Abused. That word raced through her mind as she imagined the dark sky being her uncle his curly hair almost representing the devil's and his eyes when he got angry at her, that twisted expression on his face, those clenched teeth. She wanted all of it to go away so that one day she might find rest. She looked at her clothes; her green sun-shirt, her yellow tie, and her black leggings; she felt dirty wanting to take a bath. And she didn't even take off her black headband that separated her bangs from the other part of her head. It was the same length as her bangs and it was all tattered and wild. Not long ago when she was in school one time, that in a mexican myth or legend, her teacher said that the stars represented children's tears twinkling in the dark sky as to think about all of the sins the mexican children had committed. She thougt so to, that maybe if she died sometime soon,she would be with the stars too, for all of the misery she wanted to end. And when she thought that, she fell asleep.

* * *

**So what did you think, please tell me! And I know it's short but expect more out of the next few chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, or whatever,**

**Emerald.**


	2. Chapter 2:How can he be so mean?

**Hello people of FanFiction, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! XD Anywho you're probably wondering what the hell happened to my stories, well they weren't finished yet to be born into the world of FanFiction. XD This story is all about Satoko from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni; or in English: When The Cicadas Cry or When They Cry. I dare you to watch it, not for people under the age of 18. The reason why it's about Satoko is because:**

**#1-I find her adorable XD**

**And #2-She's been bullied, abused, and killed a lot.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Satoko's Poor Days

By Sari-Former200

"PLEASE, LEAVE NII-NII'S ROOM ALONE!" the blond haired girl screamed at her uncle, begging him not to do any type of mess to the brother's bedroom. "Well, you shoulda' thought about getting me that damn checkbook instead! 'Cause I need some damn money!" The blond haired madman shouted. "But I'm just ten years old, I don't know anything about a bankbo-!" Before the girl could finish her words, her uncle threw his hand at her stomach which made her body slam against the dim white-painted wall. She landed with a thudding sound as she fell to the floor, she was almost near the staircase as she looked up. Her eyes widened as blood dripped from her mouth, her heart thumping in sadness and shock. She almost began to cry as her uncle stepped closer to her and kicked her back repeatedly. With each kick, she longer and longer wished for her brother Satoshi(Nii-Nii) to come for her, to rescue her. "You better find me that checkbook or the room would look quite a shame." The uncle said when he stopped kicking her. He began to walk downstairs leaving the crying girl on the floor. 'Nii-Nii,' she thought. 'Come and help me please! I need you right now…' And got up and began to trudge to her room. She was glad to see something that made her feel at home, but it wasn't enough. She missed being at school learning something new, spending time with her friends. It must have been two weeks he's kept her from being at school, she hated him with all of her might, and feared him with all of her spirit and what was left of it. She had to kneel down to get onto the bed, there wasn't any covers, not even a pillow to rest her swollen head. She had to curl up into a ball to find warmth of her own, as she tried she thought about her abusive uncle. 'Why is he doing this to me?' she thought of one, 'Why can't he get a job like regular people?' another one came, 'When will Nii-Nii come back?' as she thought more and more about her uncle and those eyes he had when he got pissed, the more she longed for her brother and the more sicker she felt when she thought about those other abusive times she tried to endure. She looked out of the window and stared at it looking at the stars that were twinkling bright in the dark sky. As she stared at the stars they seemed like the memories she had of her and her brother having fun instead of being abused. Abused. That word raced through her mind as she imagined the dark sky being her uncle his curly hair almost representing the devil's and his eyes when he got angry at her, that twisted expression on his face, those clenched teeth. She wanted all of it to go away so that one day she might find rest. She looked at her clothes; her green sun-shirt, her yellow tie, and her black leggings; she felt dirty wanting to take a bath. And she didn't even take off her black headband that separated her bangs from the other part of her head. It was the same length as her bangs and it was all tattered and wild. Not long ago when she was in school one time, that in a mexican myth or legend, her teacher said that the stars represented children's tears twinkling in the dark sky as to think about all of the sins the mexican children had committed. She thougt so to, that maybe if she died sometime soon,she would be with the stars too, for all of the misery she wanted to end. And when she thought that, she fell asleep.

* * *

**So what did you think, please tell me! And I know it's short but expect more out of the next few chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, or whatever,**

**Emerald.**


End file.
